The Truth About Tribbles, Part 1
(IDW ongoing) | miniseries = The Truth About Tribbles | minino = 1 | number = 11 | writer = Mike Johnson | storyby = Gene Roddenberry, David Gerrold | artist = Claudia Balboni | colorist = Ilaria Traversi | letterer = Neil Uyetake | creative consultant = Roberto Orci | editor = Scott Dunbier | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = July 2012 | format = | reprint = | pages = | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2259 (Kelvin timeline) | stardate =2259.155 | altcover = }} "The Truth About Tribbles, Part 1" was the eleventh issue of IDW Publishing's [[Star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics. The issue consisted of the first part of The Truth About Tribbles, a loose Kelvin timeline adaptation of , as adapted from the original by writer Mike Johnson. Issue art was by Claudia Balboni, with colors and lettering by Ilaria Traversi and Neil Uyetake, respectively. This series premiere was edited by Scott Dunbier, with Roberto Orci credited as creative consultant. Summary On Delta Vega, Spock Prime notices that has a pet tribble that he intends to send to his nephew, Chris, at Starfleet Academy. He says that it is an ideal pet. Spock Prime is worried. , Scott, , and Spock Prime head for the shuttlecraft. One year later, Scott and are performing an unauthorized experiment in transwarp beaming using the tribble. With summer vacation going on, only Scott's nephew, Chris, is at the Academy. They beam the tribble through subspace relays to Chris. Just then, Captain Kirk sounds a red alert. Chekov thinks Kirk has found out about their experiment, but he is wrong. Captain's Log, Stardate 2259.155 An exploratory mission to the Iota Germinorum system has resulted in an encounter with a far from the border of their empire. As the Klingons are enemies of the Federation, this encounter would lead to war, but that is not why they are here. The Klingons leave. suggests going to Iota Geminorum IV, which is habitable. He detects something mysterious. Kirk orders to proceed to the planet at full impulse. On Iota Geminorum IV, Kirk, Spock, Scott, and Chekov discover tribbles, which replicate right in front of them. They spot a bomb surrounded by tribbles. The landing party realizes that the tribbles could pose a threat to Earth. Just then, a predator that feeds on tribbles attacks Kirk and is killed. More predators arrive and are killed. Chekov gets worried that the tribble they beamed to Starfleet Academy could be trouble. Scott is sure his nephew will call if there is any problem. Little do they know that San Francisco has been overrun by tribbles. To be continued... References Characters : • • • • • • Spock Prime • Chris Scott • Starships and vehicles : • Locations :San Francisco Shipboard locales ;USS Enterprise: bridge • transporter room Planets :Delta Vega • Earth • Iota Geminorum IV Stars and systems :Iota Geminorum • Iota Geminorum system Stellar regions :Milky Way Galaxy Races and Cultures :Human • Vulcan • Klingon • tribble mammoth States and Organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Federation • Klingon Empire Technology and weapons :bomb • communicator • phaser • starship • subspace relay • tricorder • transporter • transwarp beaming Ranks and titles :captain Other references :spontaneous asexual replication • ghost town • Andorian cheese • red alert • xenobiology Chronology ;2258: Spock Prime notices the tribble. ;2259: Enterprise visits Iota Geminorum IV. Appendices Background *This story takes place eight years before its prime timeline equivalent ( , set in 2267). *Iota Geminorum IV is mistakenly called Iota Germinorum IV throughout the comic book. *Kirk's word balloon comes from Spock in the bottom panel on page 17. Related Stories * - This is the first part of a loose adaptation of the eponymous episode. * }} - The flashback is set during the most recent Star Trek movie. * - The tribble featured in this story as the main antagonist appears in the film. Also, the stardate of most of the film is before the stardate in this issue. Images Cover gallery IDW TOS 11.jpg|Regular Cover IDW TOS 11 Sketch.jpg|Sketch Variant IDW TOS 11 photo.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before= #10: The Return of the Archons, Part 2 | after = #12: The Truth About Tribbles, Part 2 }} Truth About Tribbles, Part 1, The